


Discovering The Ginger

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy hires the services of a prostitute, he makes an important discovery.





	Discovering The Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink at dreamwidth.
> 
> AU, Voldemort wins
> 
> The non-con won't come until the end, but most of the fic will have dubious consent, so I put the warning to be on the safe side.

**Title:** Discovering The Ginger  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
**Author:** LRThunder  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kink used:** Spaning, Rimming/licking, Prostitution/sex work, Dub-con, bondage (at the end), Gag/silence (at the end)  
**Content/warning:** Dub-con (via concealing one's identity), future rape/non-con  
**Summary:** When Lucius Malfoy hires the services of a prostitute, he makes an important discovery.  
**Author's notes:** Harry Potter AU (Voldemort wins)

 

Lucius Malfoy smiled as he read the pamphlet. As part of the payment for the room, escorts would be provided to cater to his every whim. They may call them escorts, but he knew that they were really prostitutes. The brochure didn't give any pictures, but it provided names and descriptions. He glanced over each entry before pausing on one.

_"Nineteen year old redhead. Athletic build, with long flowing hair. Freckles dot her body. Breasts are an attractive part of her body. A screamer in bed. Likes any positions, but prefers on top. Name: Ginger."_

There was something familiar about this girl's description. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was Ginny Weasley. But that was impossible. There wasn't any way she would be a prostitute, let alone be alone with men in the most well-known Wizarding hotel in New York. 

But if it was, then this trip may prove more beneficial than he thought. With the death of Potter and the victory of the Dark Lord, the so-called Order of the Phoenix had fled England. Well, what was left of them had fled. Most of the Weasleys had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, but the girl's body was never found.

Well, if it was her, then he would have to disguise himself. Fortunately, he carried an ample supply of Polyjuice Potion and a generous amount of hair from random wizards and Muggles. He would recognize her, but she wouldn't recognize him until it was too late. If she proved to be good in bed, then he would return to England with a prize. Maybe the Dark Lord would let Lucius keep her as a pet.

He picked up the phone. As much as he despised using a Muggle device, he didn't have any choice but to use it. The hotel had them in every room if there was a Muggle partner with a witch or wizard. He dialed a number and said, "Escort service. I would like to book an appointment with Ginger." He feared that she would be booked, and he would lose this chance to decide if it was Ginny Weasley.

Luckily, the operator replied, "Ginger is available. Name on the account?"

"Room 73," he said, preferring not to use his real name. Fortunately, the escort service accommodated him.

"Ginger will be there in one hour."

_Perfect._

******

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Lucius now had brown hair, a short nose, and a moustache. Wearing only a robe, he answered the door. He smiled as he saw the escort: Ginny Weasley. She smiled in return, believing his smile was one of welcome and not recognition.

"You must be Ginger," he said.

"And you must be the man with no name," she replied as she entered the room.

"I have a name, but that's irrelevant for tonight," Lucius drawled. _She'll soon learn his name quickly enough._

Ginny gave him a look of appraisal. "I see you didn't want to waste any time. Good. Neither do I."

Lucius had just closed the door when Ginny beckoned for him to join her. She indicated she needed help in undressing, which he was only too happy to do. As her dress dropped to the floor, he smirked at the realization she wasn't wearing any underwear. "No knickers? Such a naughty girl."

She giggled. "The less to take off. I suppose you'll have to spank me."

"Indeed I will," he replied as he took off his robe, then sat on the bed. He patted his lap, and she jogged to him. Once she was in the right place, he started spanking her arse. It began with a light tap before gradually increasing the force of his strokes. "You are such a naughty girl, Ginger. Your arse needs a proper spanking."

Ginny cried out as the strikes grew harder. Fortunately, she didn't give any indication she was in pain. _Good._ He continued to strike her with enough force that his hand began to sting, but he didn't stop. Her skin started to redden with each forceful spank. Instead of objecting, her moans urged him on.

"Spank your naughty girl," she begged.

Finally, he had enough. He motioned for her to slide off his lap, then to get on the bed, lying face down. "I hope I wasn't too hard on your arse. Maybe I need to check to see if it needs attention." She giggled in response.

Lucius knelt, then put his face close to her arse. He gently spread her cheeks, and started kissing and licking them. His tongue tasted all part of her butt, eliciting a loud moan from Ginny. "I think your arse will be fine. Now, turn over."

Ginny obeyed him, and he was soon on top of her, his cock poised at her entrance. But he wasn't ready to fuck her, not just yet. Instead, he lowered his mouth to one breast and started kissing and licking it. She cried out loudly when her nipple entered his mouth. He sucked it for a few seconds before turning his attention to her other breast.

"Your skin tastes good, Ginger," Lucius said. 

"Thank you, but I think your cock wants my body now," she giggled, pointing to his erect member.

 _You have no idea._ "Do you trust me, Ginger?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Instead of responding, he conjured some rope. He had her raise her hands over her head, then he tied them. There was a brief look of uncertainty on her face, but it was replaced by an eager expression. He gently spread her legs apart, then entered her swiftly.

As Lucius fucked her, he wondered if Potter had managed to take her to bed. She moaned, urging him on. She wanted to touch him, but the ropes made that impossible. The bed shook under their lovemaking as they kissed passionately.

"Fuck me," she demanded. He was only too happy to obey.

He lowered his head and started licking her breasts again, sucking gently on each nipple. Then he licked her neck before biting it gently. She winced, but her cries weren't of pain, but of pleasure. She moved her body, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Soon, far too soon, it was over. He came inside her, forcing himself not to call her true name. Soon, the Polyjuice Potion would wear off and she would know the truth. He kissed her then rolled off her body.

"Are you going to untie me?" she asked. Apparently, she thought there was more to come.

"Not yet," he said. Lucius looked down and saw a scar appear on his right hand. This was it. The potion was wearing off. She wouldn't notice the scars, but she would see his real hair.

Ginny's eagerness changed into confusion then horror as his hair grew longer and became blond. She was about to scream, when he slapped a gag over her mouth. "Now, now, Miss Weasley. We'll have none of that," he whispered softly. "After all, I think it's time you returned home. There are a lot of people who want to see you again."


End file.
